


Loser

by buttreball



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pet Names, Short One Shot, haha - Freeform, hank and tina are extremely minor, kind of, what else can i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttreball/pseuds/buttreball
Summary: “You and the detective have pet names for each other.”The teaspoon Nines was holding clanked loudly against the rim of the mug. The stirring stopped and Connor felt the atmosphere around them change. He had to stop himself from stepping back when Nines snapped his head to stare right into his brown eyes. The blue eyes seemed distant, an indication that the android was looking up the definition of what Connor mentioned. Nines blinked.“We absolutely do not.”





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

> hello. enjoy this short fic i wrote definitely not because i'm having difficulty in writing a different reed900 fic wowee definitely not. like. no way.
> 
> enjoy.

Hank had his suspicions, as well as Officer Chen. So naturally, Connor was influenced too. He wondered if their assumptions were true or not. He’s a detective android, he can surely find the answer.

He caught sight of the android he was looking for enter the break room and soon made a beeline for the white pristine Cyberlife jacket.

“Nines!” The android in question turned his head to the source of voice. Connor waved at him, it seemed that Nines was in the middle of making a cup of coffee. “That’s for Detective Reed, I assume?” He stopped beside Nines.

Nines nodded, “I offered to make the beverage myself in order to lessen the sugar.”

“Yes. I remember doing something similar in regards to making a sandwich for Hank. His usual condiment used to be” -Connor slightly grimaced- “bacon grease.”

“Despicable.”

Connor hummed, placing his hands behind his back and leaning back on his heels. “Nines,” He began, reminding himself of his small mission of satisfying his curiosity. “I would like to point out an observation that many in the precinct have.”

Nines poured adequate amounts of cream and sugar into a black mug, silently allowing Connor to continue. Connor tilted his head.

“You and the detective have pet names for each other.”

The teaspoon Nines was holding clanked loudly against the rim of the mug. The stirring stopped and Connor felt the atmosphere around them change. He had to stop himself from stepping back when Nines snapped his head to stare right into his brown eyes. The blue eyes seemed distant, an indication that the android was looking up the definition of what Connor mentioned. Nines blinked.

“_We absolutely do not_.”

The way Nines said it made Connor doubt anything else that would come out of the android’s mouth. He looked at the hand holding the mug and could see tiny cracks starting to form. How interesting. His gaze returned to Nines’ eyes and he could clearly see the internal crisis he was having in them. Not satisfied with the reply, Connor decided to do a different tactic. What was the phrase people use to trick one into unintentionally calling a potential partner? It has something to do with what bees produce…

However, Connor knows there’s a different version. A less affectionate one. Alright, he remembers. Let’s see if he can deliver it correctly.

“What do you call the opposite of loser?”

Wait. No. That can’t be it. No. He said it wrong. He said it wrong, oh no. Too late. It has already left his mouth.

Nines raised an eyebrow, “Winner?”

“Bitch, fuck you. _You’re the **weener**_.”

Gavin pushed himself between the two androids to take the mug out of Nines’ grasp. Turning his back to Connor, he glared at Nines and took a sip. “Needs more sugar, shitface.”

“You’re going to get diabetes, sweatbag.”

“I repeat, _fuck you, weener_.”

Smiling, Connor silently left the two to their derogatory battle in the break room. He found his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> nines: gavin and i don't have pet names for each other
> 
> connor: [x] doubt


End file.
